videogamemakerfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Princess Peach Adventure
Super Princess Peach Adventure is the sequel to Super Princess Peach. Story One day, Bowser, tired of being beaten constantly, went to Vibe Island to try to find the Vibe Scepter again. Surprisingly, he found it, and he began abusing its power, so much so that Vibe Island totally changed in geography and now had magical walls that blocked off most of it. Of course, Mario and Luigi heard about this, but they were unable to match the power of the Vibe Scepter. The bros. were captured and held prisoner, and only Princess Peach, with the power of vibes, could save them, along with her friend Perry the parasol. After traversing the first world, Joybloom Meadows, Peach and Perry encounter Kamek, whose staff had been powered up by the Vibe Scepter. He used the power to power up Wiggler for the duo to battle. After the fight, Perry was suddenly struck with a vision of his past, revealing that the men who had kidnapped his grandfather had actually been Kamek and a gang of Hammer Bros. With a new goal along with rescuing Mario and Luigi, Peach and Perry set off across the rest of the island. Eventually, the duo reached Bowser's Fortress, and later Bowser himself. After a quick battle with Kamek, they battled Bowser (twice) and recovered the Vibe Scepter. Then, the Vibe Scepter began speaking, saying that he was, in fact, Perry's long-lost grandfather. Sadly, their curses were irreversible, but at least Perry had finally found his loved relative, and Peach, Mario, Luigi, Perry, and the Vibe Scepter took a vacation. Vibes The main gameplay element in Super Princess Peach Adventure are Vibes. Using four buttons on the bottom screen, Peach can switch between her use of four Vibes, or emotions, each with different abilities. However, their use drains the Vibe Meter, which can be refilled by collecting crystals. * Joy allows Peach to float through the air, defeat small enemies, and blow away clouds. * Gloom makes Peach run faster, jump higher, and cry, watering plants and putting out fires. * Rage engulfs Peach in fire, burning obstacles and lighting dark areas and torches. * Calm makes Peach invisible to enemies and spotlights, protecting her from sight. Worlds * Joybloom Meadows: A meadow-themed world. Generic enemies are common. * Scorching Desert: A desert-themed world. Generic enemies are common. * Breezy Tropics: A beach-themed world. Generic enemies are common. * Kaboom Volcano: A lava-themed world. Fire and angry enemies are common. * Ghastly Manor: A ghost-themed world. Ghost and sad enemies are common. * Frosted Mountain: A snow-themed world. Ice and calm enemies are common. * Cloudy Haven: A sky-themed world. Flying and happy enemies are common. * Bowser's Fortress: A castle-themed world. All kinds of enemies are common. Bosses * Wiggler (The boss of Joybloom Meadows. Wiggles simply walks around. Peach must use Joy to fly above Wiggler, who is too big to simply jump over, and stomp down on his red segment. After three hits, he uses Rage and moves much faster than he did before.) * King Bob-Omb (The boss of Scorching Desert. King Bob-Omb throws Angry Bob-Ombs at Peach. Peach must use Gloom to turn them into Bob-Ombs, then throw them right back at King Bob-Omb After three hits, he uses Rage and throws more Bob-Ombs at once.) * Gooper Blooper (The boss of Breezy Tropics. Gooper Blooper slams down with his tentacles. Eventually, he slams down with all eight, which Peach must use Calm to avoid before hitting his nose. After three hits, he uses Gloom and cries goop that slows Peach down.) * Petey Piranha (The boss of Kaboom Volcano. Petey jumps around and spins. Peach must ram into him while he is spinning so he falls over and Peach can jump on his navel. After three hits, he uses Joy and flies, and Peach must use Joy herself and ram into him while flying.) * King Boo (The boss of Ghastly Manor. King Boo shoots blue fireballs at Peach, and is able to see her even if she is Calm. Peach must use these fireballs to light torches that don't appear if she isn't Calm. After three hits, he uses Gloom and tries to put out the torches with tears.) * Crystal King (The boss of Frosted Mountain. The Crystal King shoots icicles at Peach, and he is protected by an icy shield. Peach must use Rage to melt down the icy shield and eventually him. After three hits, he uses Calm and attempts to regenerate part of his icy body.) * Giga Lakitu (The boss of Cloudy Haven. Giga Lakitu throws Spinies from above and shoots bolts of lightning. Peach must use Joy to fly up to his level and throw a Spiny Egg back at him. After three hits, he uses Joy and flies and attacks in a much more erratic pattern.) * Kamek (Phase 1 of the boss of Bowser's Fortress. Kamek shoots various projectiles from his scepter. Fireballs can be put out with Gloom, ice balls melted with Rage, and Mad Bullet Bills blown away by Joy. Peach must stomp on him, but he can teleport, making this tricky. After three hits, he uses Calm and tries to regenerate health.) * Bowser (Phase 2 of the boss of Bowser's Fortress. Bowser breathes fire, throws hammers, and stomps the ground, occasionally charging at a statue. Peach much pick up debris from the statue and throw it at him. After each hit, he surrounds himself in a shield and performs a vibe-based attack. After one hit, he uses Gloom and throws a bunch of hammers. After two, he uses Joy and pounds the ground a lot. After three, he uses Rage and breathes a lot of fire. After four, he uses Calm to try to regenerate health, but his has no shield that time.) * Giant Bowser (Phase 3 of the boss of Bowser's Fortress. Bowser breathes fire, throws hammers, and punched the ground, causing pieces of debris to fall. Peach must pick up debris and throw it at his eye. After each hit, he performs a vibe-based attack. After one hit, he uses Gloom and throws several giant hammers. After two hits, he uses Joy and calls a bunch of enemies. After three hits, he uses Rage and breathes a long stream of fire that follows Peach. After four hits, the battle goes on, but Bowser uses Calm and tries to regenerate health.) Enemies Enemy descriptions come from Toadsworth's Enemypedia. * Goomba (A standard goon.